The invention is a holder for elongated, rodlike objects--especially adapted for holding fishing rods--the holder having opening motions wherein an inner sleeve rotates within and moves along an outer sleeve to open an inner slot and an outer slot so that the elongated, rod-like object can placed in the holder, and wherein the inner sleeve retraces the opening motions to close the inner slot and the outer slot and secure the object in the holder.
Prior art shows that workers have been seeking to devise useful holders for elongated, rod-like objects for a long time. For example, various end-loading and side-loading rod holders are shown by Kurtz in U.S. Pat. No. 742,040, by Tutton in U.S. Pat. No. 2,473,977, by Shabarick in U.S. Pat. No. 2,783,875, by Baggoft in U.S. Pat. No. 3,057,464, by Files in U.S. Pat. No. 3,678,611, and by Miller in U.S. Pat. No. 5,425,194. Of these, only Baggott shows a holder for which an opening motion aligns an inner slot and an outer slot. However, by teaching a holder which is curved, Baggott teaches away from the opening motions of the invention shown here.
The solution to this long outstanding problem shown here is based on the discovery of combined rotational and transnational opening motions not suggested in any prior art nor any combinations of prior art.